Adventures in Texting
by Mrs.Chaton
Summary: Just a short little one-shot. The mansion is becoming increasingly annoyed by the resident southerners constant arguing. They thought having them text it out would help. It didn't.


**_Adventures in texting_**

 **Edit: Hey guys, just like "Guest" said,** **I** **got this idea from a pic by** ** _Squidbiscuit on tumblr_** **And I accidentally forgot to add that. If Squidbiscuit wants me to take this down I will. I take no credit for the original idea for this.**

 **A/N WHOOHOO! YEAH!** **First** **one shot guys! Yay! I'm very happy right now, it's pretty great. ;3** **so...** **First** **X-Men** **evolution fic ever and first fic since I was like ten :0 (gasps in horror) okay so,** **this** **is gonna be great. I know it! ...So you should review! Yeah! Review! Mmhm. Reviews... My drug of choice...**

 **Okay anyway this should be okay at a K rating, right?**

 **Okay, to the story I go, (squeals in glee) is it okay to be this excited? Idk, anyway...**

 **X•X•X•X•X•X•X•X•X•X•X•X**

Remy Lebeau joining the mansion- worst decision ever. The first day he arrived with Piotr he started flirting with her- Rogue. She deflected his flirts and yelled at him, he flirted more, she got mad, he said she looked sexy when she was mad, she hit him, he got angry, they argued. Every. Second. Of. The. Day. The mansions residents had reached a point where earbuds weren't doing it anymore and something had to be done- at least before they either killed each other or started dating.

Wolverine "Logan" finally came up with the answer, Cell phones. After throwing the two objects at the two southerners, the man grabbed the Cajun by the trench coat and dragged him over to a rug on the other part of the room and Rogue was shoved into a chair.

"Shut up, and if you gotta argue, do it quietly," Logan growled, chewing on an unlit cigar. He walked out, passing the small crowd around the door way, waiting to see how it all played out.

The southerners looked at each other for a moment, then Remy plopped down with his legs crossed Indian style and started texting Rogue with his phone.

"Bonjour," He texted after a brief moment of " _Tak Tak Tak_ ".

"This is stupid," Rogue responded with her own series of " _Tak Tak Taks_ "

"Oui, it is ma chérie," even thought it was a text, Rogue could swear he had purred it.

 _Tak Tak Tak Tak_

"I Really do hate you, Cajun," even though it was a text, Remy could swear she had growled it.

 _Tak Tak Tak_

"Suuure you do."

 _Tak Tak Tak_

"I really, truly do."

 _Tak Tak Tak_

"I don't think so, cherry, I think you like me."

 _Tak_

"*chérie"

 _Tak Tak_

"Ha! Spell cucumber got you?" There was a chuckle from the biggest and fluffiest arm chair in the room.

 _Tak Tak_

"...*check" A laugh was heard from the old circular rug in the corner of the room.

 _Tak Tak Tak Tak_

"You like me so much you copied me."

 _Tak Tak_

"Shut up."

 _Tak Tak Tak Tak Tak_

"Oh! She didn't deny it! Maybe "The Rogue" wants a kiss now, yes?" At this, Rogue's face grew red with anger and she shot out of her arm chair, tossed the phone and hit Remy in the ear, and stalked off, fuming. Remy rubbed his ear and the watching students and teachers of the mansion walked off sadly, each hoping they would make up and stop yelling, but that didn't seem likely at this point. Logan was especially downcast with his plan not working how he had hoped. His enhanced hearing was suffering very much from the angry southerners and their increasingly thick accents. Maybe it would all blow over soon? He shook his head sadly

Three more weeks of constant arguing and yelling and the two southerners started dating. The mansion rejoiced, finally they could all sleep without constant southerners were especially happy now that they weren't hiding their relationship with constant arguing. All was right with the world, except for the mutant hatred, murder, sickness, thievery, Deadpool attempting to murd- sorry, _assassinate_ some guy named David, some crazy evil scientist guy planing to kidnap some of the X-Men, global warming...

Well, all was right with the world inside the mansion- for now at least.

 **X•X•X•X•X•X•X•X•X•X•X•X**

 **A/N just a short little thing filled with awkwardness because I couldn't phrase anything right.**

 **P.s: I'm in the middle of writing an actual story right now so expect more from me!**

 **P.s.s: The Deadpool-David thing is because of a guy named David I know who made me angry enough that I swore to include him in every story I write and kill him off, preferably with Deadpool. *thumbs up***

 **Romy forever,**

 **3**


End file.
